


Lightning

by CatSamwise



Series: Lightning Over Dromund Kaas [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSamwise/pseuds/CatSamwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles from the <i>Lightning over Dromund Kaas</i> Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vowrawn

**Author's Note:**

> These are small scenes that just came to my head alongside the main stories, but just didn't fit into the story archs. I can't continue to keep them to myself :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 22 of _Power Play_.
> 
> Darth Vowrawn is observing Eshosria.

Planning the assault on Baras’ secret base took the joint working power of Lord Eshosria’s full crew, Darth Vowrawn’ and his apprentices and every intelligence and surveillance report they could get a hold off from their base of operation. 

Vowrawn sat at the same table as Qet, Eshosria and her delightful apprentice Jaesa, going over the ritual that was required to be performed. Around another table, Eshoaria’s military attachés together with Zaqul were going over the perimeter layout, planning out entry points, attack formations, back-up options and any additional tactical measures. Whereas Eshosria’s aliens with Noho’s help were pouring over communication equipment and other gadgets that might be useful in their work.

Vowraw reclined in his seat, momentarily phasing out of his own discussion. Eshosria was going over the ritual one additional time and his input was not required. 

The old Darth surveyed the quietly busy room. He had selected his own apprentices through harsh trials and had ensured their loyalty by certain fair and some darker means. With his core, he felt no threat neither to his life nor to his position on the Dark Council. But Eshosria’s team…. He had studied them while tucked away on her ship and he was more than curious. Their loyalty was unquestionable, but their motivations were _abnormal_. 

Vowrawn had no doubt that the fat upstarts Baras would fall to the mighty force that Eshosria was. In the time he had spent on her ship, he had gleamed one interesting secret. He needed to uncover more if their mutual relationship was to continue profitably.

At that moment, Eshosria had reclined in her own seat and caught Vowrawn’s eyes. “I think we should call it a night,” she said. “I’ll go over the assault plan in the morning and we’ll be able to advance by noon.”

“Excellent idea, my dear,” Vowrawn smiled at her. She was really a delight this young one. Vowrawn couldn’t wait to see her stumble for the first time.

Eshosria nodded to him and rose from her place. Vowrawn watched as she went to the aliens first and only after dismissing them proceeded to her soldiers.

The young woman placed her hand on her captain’s shoulder and spoke quietly to him, then to the rest of his group. Vowrawn kept his features composed but he was a little surprised to see the captain cover her hand with his own as he answered. Zagul, who was sitting across from the captain was less discreet and Vowrawn could see the zabrack’s eyebrows shoot up on his forehead.

Eshosria and her captain exchanged a few more words, then the captain got up from his seat and went to follow his lord as she left for the night. Right before they left the room Eshosria stopped and turned to catch Vowrawn’s gaze one more time. He could see her determination and decisiveness in her hard gaze. He nodded once in reply and Eshosria and her captain left the planning room together. 

Vowrawn stroke his chin-tendrils pensively. “One to watch. She is one to watch,” he said to no one in particular.


	2. Vette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 22 of _Power Play_.
> 
> Vette & Malavai have an unexpected heart-to-heart.

Malavai and Vette were sitting at the table in the crew’s barracks in Vowrawn’s secret base. 

Vowrawn himself, together with Eshosria and Jaesa had left to assault Baras’ lair, Pierce had gone on for his insane attack on the Bastion, whereas Broonmark had found a Selonian hunting ground and had gone there. Malavai had stayed in the base to arrange for a new vessel for his lord, and Vette claimed she was too tiered from her escapade with Eshosria to do anything.

And so, Malavai and Vette found themselves sharing dinner.

Malavai concentrated on his food. Vette was pushing her own around her plate and throwing sneaking glances at him. 

He carefully put his utensils on the table and looked at the twi’lek. “What is it, Vette?”

The blue girl shrugged. “I was just thinking, you and Esh, what’s that like?”

Malavai’s eyes narrowed, his voice was hard, “If you are asking for details on…”

Vette dropped her fork, waived her hands and squeaked, “Stop! No! I don’t want to know!”

Malavai raised a single eyebrow.

Vette breathed out. “It’s just – are you serious? I mean, are you just together or _together_ -together?”

Malavai took up his own fork again. “How eloquent.”

Vette rolled her eyes, “You know exactly what I mean.” She shook a blue finger at him. “Just answer the question.”

Malavai sighed. “If you have to know, then yes, I love her.”

“Oooo _oooh_!” Vette said dreamily. Malavai ignored her and continued to eat his dinner.

A few minutes later Vette broke the silence again. “So, are you going to get married or what?”

The fork stopped half-way to Malavai’s mouth. This time it were his eyes that went wide. “What?!”

“Ma-rried?” Vette enunciated. “Hitched? Vows and everything?”

“No,” Malavai said decisively. Then added less surly, “Eshosria will never have me.”

“Pff!” Vette huffed. “What are you talking about?” The twi’lek started ticking points on her fingers, “She went ballistic when you almost died. She all but told Vowrawn about you to protect you. She listens to you before anyone else…”

“I’m not suited for her.” Malavai stopped the blue girl. “The disparity in our statue is…”

“Bantha-shit,” Vette interrupted. “You know that Esh cares very little for social standings, only for usefulness, and if there’s anyone who’s useful on our ship then it’s you.”

Malavai was looking down on his plate. He didn’t know how to answer her.

Vette reached over the table and patted his arm. “Look, it’s not like Esh’s some poor damsel just waiting for the man that would save her and marry her.” She made a face. “But I don’t think she’d say no if you ask. That’s just what I think.”

“Thank you, Vette,” Malavai said carefully. “I’ll think about it.”

Vette grinned at him from across the table and finally resumed eating.


	3. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after chapter 3 of _Mind Games_.
> 
> Eshosria tells Malavai the big news.

Malavai entered the room in search of Seri. He was agitated with himself that he had not noticed her leaving during dinner. She had been distracted ever since they left Yavin four, he wanted to make sure she was alright.

He came to an abrupt stop only two paces into their room, when he noticed her clothes on the floor. 

This was very much unlike her. She had always been neat, leaving her things in the middle of the room was out of character. Malavai felt real concern now.

Suddenly, the noise of running water stopped and Malavai realized Seri was in the refresher. He expected her to leave the room immediately, but the door remained closed and no sound came out.

Could something have happened while she was there? Was she suffering from some sort of side effect from her interaction with the Emperor?

Malavai was prepared to force the refresher door open, he even took several steps towards it but stopped in his tracks when it opened.

Malavai stopped and stared.

Eshosria stepped out of the refresher like an ancient goddess descending from the heavens. Steam rolled through the open door and into their room, as she walked out of the steam, its tendrils whipping around her ankles. She had wrapped her body with a large bathing cloth, her wet hair still dripping a little on her shoulders and probably her back.

She was beautiful.

She smiled when she saw him, but it was not her usual smile, its edges were a little too tight. It was then that Malavai noticed everything else – her skin was slightly sallow, she was paler than usual and she was clutching the towel forcefully in her fist.

He came to stand directly in front of her, rubbed her arms and said, “What’s wrong?”

Seri leaned into his arms, stepping fully against him, so that he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest. “Nothing,” she mumbled there.

It was obvious to Malavai that it was not so. He pulled her back towards their bed, sat on the edge and drew her to sit next to him. “Seri,” he whispered, taking her hand in his. “Tell me.”

She shook her head and wiggled to get closer to him. He had never seen her so in need of his comfort. “There’s nothing wrong. In fact there’s everything right.”

Malavai sighed into her hair, breathing her soap and her scent deeply into his lungs. “You’re being purposefully mysterious.”

“I’m pregnant.”

Malavai froze at the sound of the words. What did she just say? 

After a few seconds of stunned silence he managed to get to his senses. “Are you sure? I can run the tests…”

Seri stopped him with a finger to his mouth. “It’s only a few days old. I don’t know if your tests would show anything. But I’m sure.”

Malavai disentangled himself from her, rose to his feet and started pacing in front of the bed. “There’s much than needs to be done,” he said aloud. If she was sure, he did not doubt her. “We’ll have to enact the plan, we need to …”

“Malavai,” Seri stopped him.

He stopped pacing and looked at her. She had drawn her legs to her and was hugging them to herself. For a moment she looked so fragile.

“Would you just hold me?” she said quietly. “I… “ 

Without another word, Malavai undressed, uncovered the bed and drew Seri under the covers, slipping beside her himself.

Only after she had settled, wrapped in his arms and under the covers, did she manage to finish what she wanted to say. “I need you,” she whispered into his shoulder.

Malavai held her tighter. 

The plans could wait.


	4. Truce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after chapter 4 of _Nightmare Forest_.
> 
> Linsal and Quinn have a little chat, or an attempt of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Uruni

Linsal had never been a morning person. Despite the preaching of all her masters about meditating with the sunrise and being one with nature as it woke for the day, Linsal always liked to sleep in. Meditating after a good night’s sleep and preferably not earlier than 9 in the morning was the way to go, in her personal opinion.

Only RV-427’s orbit around its planet and said planet’s orbit around the red sun was doing crazy things to her internal time-clock. They were only a week planet-side, hardly enough to synchronize with its time set. That is why she found herself in the kitchen, staring unseeing at the opposite wall, with a warm cup of tea in her hands. 

Doc was probably still sleeping, the lucky akk-dog. And it was through Linsal’s own determination to keep their relationship quiet that she didn’t know it for sure.

Malavai entered the kitchen suddenly, startling Linsal out from her sleep-deprived musings. He looked perfectly awake and ready for the day. Linsal noted, somewhat blurrily, that he was wearing heavy work clothes, as if he was going to assist the droid outside with the farming.

He came to a stop about two paces inside the kitchen, once he noticed her. Linsal was about to greet him when he spoke stiffly, “Apologies, Master Jedi. I shall leave you to your breakfast.” And he turned to leave.

“Malavai, wait,” Linsal called after him, dismayed at his unwillingness to share the space for even a moment. “You don’t have to go just because of me.”

Malavai tensed but turned back to face her. "Is there something you require of me, Master Jedi?"

“Please, Linsal is fine, and I only meant for you not to miss your breakfast," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. She and Doc were going to spend a considerable amount of time on the moon with him and Eshosria, it made sense to try and get to know them, in her opinion. 

"I am happy to wait until you are finished… Master Jedi," he seemed unimpressed by her friendliness.

Linsal blinked at him for a moment. It was too early for mind games, in her opinion. "There's plenty of room." She gestured to the empty chairs on either sides of the table.

Malavai looked undecided for a moment, then appearing to reach a decision he nodded and said, “Of course, Master Jedi.”

Linsal watched as he walked fully into the room and entered a few quick commands to the service droid. He took the seat opposite her and they sat in silence as the droid laid out his meal.

“How is Eshosria doing?” Linsal tried to break the awkward silence.

“She is... better. The treatment seems to be working well."

Linsal smiled at him. "I'm glad."

Malavai looked at her with an unbelieving expression on his face.

Linsal shook her head. "Is it so hard to believe that I wish for your wife to feel better?"

"Considering that your objective on this moon is to capture her?" he answered dryly.

Linsal chewed on her lip, trying to come up with a way to reassure the man sitting in front of her. She could understand his trepidation, his fear. Her presence was a supposed threat on his wife and unborn child. “My objective was to find the Wrath, which I have. The rest, I’m still figuring out.” 

She attempted to give Malavai a reassuring smile, but he just looked levelly at her, not touching his breakfast. “My wife trusts you,” was his only reply.

Linsal frowned, “You are your own person, you can have your own opinion, you know. You don't have to default to your wife all the time."

Malavai gave her a look, as if he was trying to determine whether she was sane or not. "If you say so, Master Jedi."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make my day :)


End file.
